The Art Of Losing Yourself
by Chiseplushie
Summary: Muggle AU - DMxHP - Draco and Harry grow up together. Through childhood through the teenage years. Featuring cookies, a bit of bullying, and good friends. Good!Malfoys. A bit OOC. Pre-slash.
1. The New Kid

Tumblr: Chiseplushie

 **A/N:** Muggle AU, Draco x Harry

* * *

Chapter 01

* * *

A small hand gripped Narcissa's left pinky and ring fingers while she finished filling out the last of the Emergency Contact Form. Why there was an additional novella for her to fill out today, _on top_ of the other Registration Forms was yet to be seen. She had included this information in the other paperwork she previously filled out two weeks ago. Maybe it had to do with starting her son in the middle of the school year. Maybe it had to do with the school being _so_ disorganized they needed redundant records of everything. Either way, Draco was late for his first day of Kindergarten and nothing irritated Narcissa Malfoy more than tardiness.

The class was buzzing with the sounds of children's laughter. Narcissa led Draco to the front of the class to speak with the teacher, Mrs. Figg at her desk. If Draco tightened his hold on her fingers, Narcissa didn't seem to notice. Narcissa chatted briefly with Mrs. Figg and introduced her son ("My, aren't you handsome!"), and before he knew it his Mummy was off ("Behave, Draco. You're a big boy now. I'll see you soon, love."), and Draco was left alone with Mrs. Figg and thirty children. He kept his arms crossed against his chest, his Scooby Doo backpack a source of comfort snug on his back, and stared up at the elderly teacher, his heart beating wildly in his throat.

 _I'm not shy,_ Draco told himself. _I'm a big boy, and big boys aren't shy._

The Malfoys just recently moved to the area, and Draco was still adjusting. His Dad had been transferred, not that he knew what his parent's did for work. They seem to always be there for him, and for now that is all he wanted to know.

The first thing Draco noticed as he looked around was the number of children. The class was larger in size than he was used to. The children quieted down at Mrs. Figg's gentle but stern voice. Draco looked into the sea of children, stubbornly raised his chin as Mrs. Figg introduced him to the class instead of hiding behind her like he wanted to- because he _wasn't_ shy. The children gazed at him curiously, sitting together in groups of 4, backpacks hanging off the back of their chairs. He took a deep breath as he followed Mrs. Figg to the only empty seat near the front of the class, where a group of two boys and a girl sat at a together.

"I want you to meet your group, Draco. Go ahead and put your backpack on the chair - that's right. Good. You'll be sitting next to Daphne. Across from her is Ron, and sitting next to Ron is Harry." Mrs. Figg smiled. "Take a moment to say hello, and then we'll continue on with learning our Numbers."

Draco had stopped listening to Mrs. Figg as soon as the last child's name left the tip of her tongue. He stopped worrying about _not_ being shy, and being nervous about the number of kids in the class, and stopped worrying about being nervous about being the new kid and making new friends, because Harry-was that his name? -Had the brightest green eyes Draco had ever seen. Harry sat across from him, smiling a crooked smile that made Draco's pale cheeks tint with pink and the back of his neck tingle. Harry looked at him with those wide green eyes, and Draco's heart stopped beating in his throat.

* * *

Scenes you want to see? Let me know!


	2. Draco Shares

Tumblr: Chiseplushie

 **A/N:** Because I had a not so good Monday, I'm posting this in hopes my week will get better :)

* * *

Chapter 02

* * *

Before the Malfoys moved, Draco had 2 friends. They were his friends only because the boys' fathers were friends with Draco's Dad. Draco didn't have any brothers or sisters, and was used to playing alone.

Though Vince and Greg were his friends, Draco still didn't really know what friendship was. Vince and Greg followed Draco around his home and did what he wanted them to do and played what he wanted to play. He didn't really have to share his things, since the other 2 boys let him have everything to himself. It was his home after all, so why shouldn't he be able to have the last sweet or play with all of his blocks?

Today being his first day of school, Draco didn't have any friends. When lunch time came, the poor boy was confused. Immediately after unpacking their home made lunches, Ron passed half his corned beef and cabbage sandwich to Harry (who traded the sandwich for Harry's two slices of medium cheddar cheese); and Daphne pushed half her helping of strawberries diagonally across the table (giggling and shaking her head 'no' to Harry's offered slices of sandwich bread).

The blond haired boy looked around the classroom at the other tables. Was there some announcement he missed? No one else was sharing like the kids at his table, not really. The other children traded a bite of this for a piece of that, but not half a sandwich for cheese slices. Draco looked at his lunch that Dobby - his live-in nanny- had packed for him: a sandwich he couldn't identify (chicken salad sandwich), a warm thermos of soup (Scooby Doo thermos, filled with tomato bisque), a bottle of apple juice and a large chunky chocolate chip cookie. Then he looked at Ron's and Daphne's lunches, and decided that yes, they had proper lunches but why had they given some of their food to Harry?

For his lunch, Harry had brought slices of sandwich bread (that Daphne declined), cheese (that Ron took), and a small 4oz. bottle of water. Draco glanced up from the other boy's lunch, silver eyes meeting bright evergreen orbs and felt his own tummy rumble. If Draco was hungry, then Harry had to be hungry, and what Harry brought wouldn't be enough to fill Draco's tummy.

"It's soup," Draco said as he carefully placed his thermos of soup in front of Harry.

Harry blushed, "Oh, I have - you keep it."

"I'm okay with my sandwich," he shrugged.

Harry grinned his thanks and Draco smiled back. Sharing was nice.

* * *

A/N: Scenes you want to see later? Let me know! I'll try to work it in if I can? :o


	3. Draco (kinda) Meets Dudley

Tumblr: Chiseplushie

 **A/N:** Because I don't have very good self control, so I'm posting this early than I told myself I would.

* * *

Chapter 03

* * *

Harry passed the soup (poured into the Scooby Doo themed thermos lid) around the table so each of his friends could have a sip. He wanted to, and besides, everyone had shared their lunches with him. Afterwards, Draco shared his chunky chocolate chip cookie with his group. Draco enjoyed eating dessert before he finished his meal. Parents were silly.

Lunch time was followed by Recess and though Draco now attended a different school, he quickly found that Recess was the same, no matter where you went to school. The children went outside to play, and teachers' aides followed their charges out into the crisp day. The blacktop was the same as it was at his old school, and the climbing area-swing-and-slide set was same, if a bit larger. There was a sandbox and a few tetherball poles. A few kids sought refuge underneath the shade of large trees, braving the wet grass.

Seeing the vast number of children outside made Draco pause in the doorway. There was obviously more than 1 class of kindergartens playing outside. Daphne and Harry made for the swings, and Ron nudged Draco out the door, dispelling Draco's worries about not having friends. The group was waylaid by a husky boy with a thatch of brown hair and very little neck. His face was much more rounded than little Ron's boyish face, and he was flanked by two smaller-ish boys.

"Didja save me any lunch, Harry? Hey, Shorty! I'm talking to you. Come back here."

Draco watched as Harry shrank away a little as he took Daphne by the wrist and tugged, walking past other boys. Draco was a bit spoilt, and maybe a bit of a bully, but even he had never spoken to Vince and Greg with such… such…

"Leave 'im alone, Dudley." Ron said. He tried nudging Draco to get the boy to keep moving but the blond had stopped to watch the exchange, with his brows drawn together. "C'mon Draco,"

With a final shove, Draco started walking again, making a beeline for the swing set. Ron walked in step with Draco and slung his arm over Draco's shoulders, as if to tell everyone, this one is _ours_.

Draco carefully stepped into the swing set area, the ground covered in tanned bark. He didn't want to get any of the pieces in his shoes, how that happened to him before he just didn't know. Daphne and Harry sat on the same swing, squished side by side, their bodies overlapped a bit as they both held onto the chain ropes. They kicked and leaned in tandem.

"C'mon Harry, kick harder! I want to fly." Giggled Daphne.

Harry smiled brightly at Ron and Draco, glad to see that his friends caught up to them. He let go of the swing with both hands and waved enthusiastically, as if the boys weren't already standing a few feet away. Daphne laughed as Harry sputtered when he lost his balance as the swing glided. He laughed too and quickly grabbed the chains.

"Give us a push," Harry called out.

The pair hadn't made it very high, it was easy to slow down so the boys could safely step behind them. Ron got there before Draco, held out both arms, placing each hand on Daphne's back. Draco stood next to the red haired boy and took up the same stance. He placed his hands on Harry's back and together, he and Ron grunted and shoved their feet as hard as they could, wobbly pressing forwards with both hands and listened to Daphne's trill as she flew.


	4. Fish and Chips

Tumblr: chiseplushie

A/N: Thank you for all the interest! :DD

* * *

Chapter 04 - The One Where Draco Wants Fish and Chips

* * *

On Fridays, the children were given some "Creativity Time", where Mrs. Figg set up Arts and Crafts stations around the room, and the children were encouraged to Create. Daphne and Ron usually colored together; Harry hummed while he sculpted in the play-doh station, and Draco practiced writing his letters and numbers on bright construction paper with fruit scented colored markers. On the first Friday, with little to no deliberation at all, Draco plopped down in the seat next to Harry at the play-doh area with as many fruit scented colored markers clutched in his little fist as he could hold and a few sheets of forest green construction paper. Mrs. Figg made no effort to corral the boy to the "correct" station.

As the days turned into weeks, and the air slowly warmed each passing day, Draco decided he really like Fridays. Specifically, he liked sitting with Harry during CT. He liked spending time with just himself and Harry. It was unlike recess where he had to share Harry with Daphne and Ron and the other children.

Draco practiced writing wobbly letters and numbers, pressing the markers to the paper to make loops that looked more and more like the words Harry, Draco, Daphy and Ron with every swipe. Harry took great pleasure in bumping his friend every so often, so Draco's rounded letters dipped and strayed off course with every nudge. With every indignant, "Hey!" from Draco, Harry giggled and at the end of the Creativity Time, Harry always presented the blond haired boy with his latest sculpture. It was hard for Draco to be mad at Harry after that.

On this particular Friday (Harry made a lumpy T-Rex with 3 different colors of play-doh) Mrs. Figg handed out a Notice to all the children, advising them to immediately put the paper away in their backpacks for safe keeping. Narcissa (or sometimes Dobby) waited patiently for Draco to be let out at the end of the school day. The children came pouring out of the classrooms and it didn't escape Narcissa's notice that Draco walked out with Harry every day. The messy haired boy always waved to her politely, if a bit shy, before joining a plump boy his age and a thin woman with short dark hair and long neck. Narcissa thought the woman looked a bit like a horse, and couldn't see any obvious family resemblance between the woman and messy haired boy. It also didn't help that the woman clearly favored the larger boy over Harry. Though she had yet to officially meet Harry, Narcissa thought she was a bit biased towards Draco's best friend.

"Mummy, can we get fish and chips? I'm hungry." Draco asked as Narcissa pulled her vehicle away from the parking lot.

She glanced up into the rear view mirror and caught her son's eyes. "Now? I thought Dobby started packing an extra snack in your lunch."

"He did, Mum! But I'm huuuungry." He petulantly drew out the word.

"Dinner won't be for a bit, and your Dad is coming home early tonight. Can't you wait until then? You can snack on baby carrots when we get home."

"Aww, Mum." Draco pulled a face at the thought of carrots.

"Did you not eat your lunch, dear?"

Draco's eyes widened a touch before settling back into his pout, but Narcissa knew her son.

"Draco?" She prompted.

Draco was silent for a few minutes, internally debating on whether or not he would really get in trouble for sharing his lunch with Harry. He was still eating his lunch, just not the entire thing. That was Okay, right?

"Is someone taking your lunch?"

"No, Mum. I… I share my lunch. With Harry."

Narcissa's brows drew together as she set the car in PARK in their driveway.

"And Harry's Mum doesn't pack him a lunch of his own?" She asked, turning around in her seat to look directly at her son.

He shook his head, blond hair fanning from the movement. "Harry brings lunch. But his lunch is not as good as our lunch. So we share." he replied earnestly.

"You mean, you and your other friends share your lunches with Harry?"

"Yes. It's good to share, right? Daphy and Ron did it first." He replied, a bit defensive. Draco continued, "Can we go get fish and chips? Or just chips?"

Narcissa pressed her lips together in a thin line, before smiling slightly at her son.

"You'll have baby carrots if you're hungry. And we can go have fish and chips for dinner when your Dad comes home ("Awww, Mum!"). Let's get inside now, I have to talk with Dobby."


	5. Draco Asks Dobby A Question

**A/N:** Thank you for all the interest and messages! Spread the love.

Tumblr: Chiseplushie

* * *

Chapter 05 - The One Where Draco Asks Dobby How To Spell

* * *

"Dooobby?"

Draco was perched on a stool at the kitchen island. It was one of his favorite places to sit, because he could ask Dobby for snacks (cookies), and Dobby indulged the boy (because he didn't have much self control).

Draco could set up camp in the loft next to the stairs, it was encouraged actually - if the squishy bean bag chairs, pillows, bookcases, and toy chest was anything to go by. For some reason, he rarely used the loft for its intended purpose. Sometimes he took a set of puzzles or a tub of legos and settled himself on the floor of one of the extra bedrooms. His Mum and Dad had their own bedroom, Draco had his own room, and Dobby had his own room, but the extra two bedrooms confused Draco. They were fully furnished and no one used them. So Draco found it perfectly acceptable that he be the one to use them.

However, today the boy was carefully printing his name on glossy Scooby Doo Where Are You? themed Valentine's Day Cards. Next to him, Dobby shifted the Sunday Examiner and looked at the boy.

"Hmm?"

"What does this one say?" He held up one of the cards, upside down in his small fist. He swung his legs in a steady rhythm.

Dobby turned his neck a bit in order to read the card properly. "You're Goovy,"

"This one?"

"You are a great pal, Valentine,"

"This one?"

"Valentine, You're my best friend,"

Draco's lip quirked up in confusion. "What's Valen-Valem-Valemtime?-mean?"

Dobby opened his mouth and then closed it again. "Well, your Mum said that Valentine's Day (he slowly pronounced the word Valentine for Draco) is a day where you show someone you care about them."

Draco picked up a chunky chocolate chip cookie and took a bite, scrunching his nose a bit in thought.

"Is it only for Mummies and Daddies?"

"Hmm, I think it could apply to your friends as well."

"Oh. Why do I have to share all the cards with the other kids in class? I care about my friends."

"It's good to share, remember? You don't want the other kids to feel left out. Plus, they will be sharing their cards with you too, Draco."

The boy nodded. "Okay. But I want to give my friends something differn-different. I don't want them getting the same thing as the other kids." He sniffed.

Dobby smiled. "What do you want to give them?"

Draco leaned on arm on the island and rested his chin on his hand. He hummed and looked around the pale yellow kitchen.

"Cookies?"

"We could do that."

"Yay! Wait, what does this one say again?" He held up the card.

"Valentine, You're my best friend,"

Draco smiled. "The other person's name goes here?" He pointed at the 'To' area.

"Yes, but Mrs. Figg said to only write your name in the 'From' area. Remember?"

"Yes," He paused and then asked seriously, "How do you spell 'Harry,' ?"

Dobby's lip tugged into a half smile, he didn't really have self control when it came to Draco.


	6. Draco Tattles On Dudley

**A/N:** I'm taking suggestions to scene ideas. Also, if there are specific book events, scenes, whatever you want to see included in this story, let me know and I'll try to work them in. :D

Tumblr: Chiseplushie

THANK YOU for all the interest. It makes me glad you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 06 - The One Where Draco Tattles On Dudley

* * *

"Hey Shorty," Dudley called out, hands cupped around his mouth.

Daphne, Ron, Harry, Draco and a few other children from Mr. Filch's Kindergarten class were playing Keep Away From The Lava Monsters on the jungle gym. It was Daphne and Draco's turn to the be the Lava Monsters. The children avoided getting tagged by the Lava Monsters by climbing fearlessly all over the jungle gym. They occasionally dangled just out of reach from the bars and taunted the Lava Monsters, before their sweaty palms slipped from the bars and they ended up 'dead' in the 'lava' (tanned bark).

Most of the children decided to play Keep Away From Dudley and climbed to the top of the jungle gym.

"Heeeey," Dudley drew out the word. Draco thought the boy's voice sounded a bit like a wail, but it couldn't be helped. "Hawwy." He sing-songed.

"Go away," Ron yelled from his perch. A few of the other kids eyed Ron with a mixture of awe and fear for his life.

"Aw, widdle Hawwy doesn't want to come down?" Dudley grinned up at Harry.

"No! Leave us alone," Harry replied.

"You're a chicken. Come down Hawwy. I have something to show you." He slipped something out from his pocket.

"Come on Dudley, just go play with the other kids." Draco huffed. "Why do you have to bother Harry all the time?"

Dudley sneered at Draco, but turned his attention back to the children a top the jungle gym. He waved his fist. A handful of other children stopped their own games to come watch the confrontation. They stood a bit away from the hulking boy, ready to dash away at a moment's notice.

"Look what I've got!" Dudley held out- a piece of paper? - to the nearest child. The little girl tilted her head and squinted, but couldn't really see what it was Dudley had clenched in his fist.

"A valentine from Hawwy's girlfriend!"

Draco frowned at Dudley, grey eyes narrowed in dislike. He didn't like Dudley, didn't like how the other boy was always picking on Harry, and he didn't like the feeling he had in his chest. Right now. At this moment.

Seeing Harry start his descent, Ron bellowed, "Harry, no! Come back. Don't listen to him."

"Give that back!" Harry said.

Dudley smirked. "Why? Shrimpy, shrimpy shrimpy. Is your girlfriend a stupid shrimp like you?"

Draco stepped in front of Daphne and pulled her behind him. If Harry wanted whatever _that_ was back, then they would get it back together.

"You're not being funny. Give it to me, Dudley." Harry was reddening from his cheeks, down his neck.

Dudley held it up high and presented it to everyone, whether or not they could actually see it. Red and brown flashed in his fist. Draco squinted.

"Hey! I gave out Scooby Doo valentimes." Draco exclaimed at the same time Harry said, "Come on, Dudley!"

Dudley grinned. "Ohhhh," He laughed. "Hawwy is a shrimpy girl. I found it in your room Hawwy. Finders keepers! " Harry's lips twisted and he blinked quickly.

Draco didn't like that Dudley was making Harry blush even harder. He didn't like that this was upsetting Harry, and he didn't like Dudley calling his friends names. Well, he didn't like any sounds coming from Dudley. He didn't like the twinge in his chest either.

"Hey kiddies, it's just about time to head inside. The bell is about to ring," A teacher's aid, Miss Sara said.

The children obediently dispersed from the scene, leaving only Harry, Dudley and Draco with Sara. Dudley was still taunting Harry a bit, holding the card up out of the other boy's reach. Ron and Daphne walked extra slow, following the children back to class.

"Miss Sara! Dudley has something of Harry's!" Draco pointed.

Dudley immediately shoved his hand in his pocket. "I do not!"

"Yes you do! You took it from him!"

"Let's see what you have, Dudley." Sara sighed.

"I don't have anything,"

"Dudley," Her voice was stern. "You will give me whatever it is that's in your pocket. I will talk to Mr. Filch about you fibbing again. I think another time out is in order." When the boy didn't move, she said, "I saw you put something in your pocket." She motioned with her hand.

Dudley glared at Draco before handing over the slightly crinkled valentine without another word. He folded his arms and left the trio. Sara sighed, making a mental note to talk to the boy's parents.

"Hmm, 'To Harry, From Draco.' That's a very nice Valentine, Harry." She handed the little card to Harry. "Scooby Doo is my favorite show," Sara smiled at Draco as they walked back together.

"Mine too!" Draco replied. "I have a purple Scooby Doo lunchbox and backpack. And Harry has a red Duck Tales lunch box." He boasted.

"Also a great show. Now, no more chatter. Get in your seats," Sara instructed as she parted from the boys.

"Thanks Miss Sara." The boys marched across the classroom. "We got your valentime back!" Draco clapped Harry on the back.

"I don't need your help!" Harry snapped, shrugging away from the blond.


	7. Draco Doesn't Apologize

**A/N:** You guys are the best readers. Thank you sooooo much for your support and messages.

 **Tumblr:** Chiseplushie - best way to contact me tbh.

* * *

 **Chapter 07** \- The One Where Draco Doesn't Apologize

* * *

Draco Malfoy didn't often apologize. Usually his 'I'm sorry' was flat, and though the words were said it was clear that the meaning was lost. He didn't like to say it and especially didn't like saying it when he didn't _mean it_. He couldn't really understand why his Mum insisted he apologize to Vince and Greg sometimes.

Well he could. But he still didn't _want_ to, if he was being honest. Especially when he didn't do anything wrong to begin with.

There was a tightness in his chest that Draco didn't really understand. He figured it was because Harry was mad at him, and well, he didn't like that his best-friend-for-always was mad at him. He liked that he didn't understand _why_ even less. On top of that, his stomach was churning and Draco thought that maybe his lunch was making his tummy unhappy. He ignored the uneasiness in his tummy.

So he was definitely surprised when Harry pulled Draco into a stiff but unyielding hug with a murmured apology at the end of the day. Draco hadn't apologized. Harry was the one that was mad at him! Confused, Draco hugged tightly back and shrugged at the apology. As he saw it, Harry didn't really have anything to apologize for. He just didn't understand. At least they were friends again.

(Radio)

 _Kyrie eleison, down the road that I must travel_

 _Kyrie eleison, through the darkness of the night_

 _Kyrie eleison, where I'm going, will you follow?_

 _Kyrie eleison, on a highway in the light_

 _..._

"Mum," Draco asked from the back seat. He picked at the seat belt strap.

Turning down the radio, Narcissa slowed the car to a stop at the traffic light.

"Yes, dear?"

"I- well- that- Harry said sorry to me," He rushed out, not really knowing how to start.

"Oh? What did he do that he needed to apologize for?"

Draco nibbled on his lip for a moment before replying, "I don't know."

"Well, what happened?"

"Dudley was being mean to Harry. And he called Harry stupid!" he exclaimed.

"I hope you remember to not repeat bad words," Narcissa reminded him.

"I do, Mum." Draco replied, exasperated. "But - we got the thing back for Harry, and then Harry was mad at me."

"What thing?"

"Harry's valentime. The one I gave to him. Dudley said he found it. But. We gotted it back. Miss Sara helped."

"Valentine's Day was more than a week ago." She mused to herself. To Draco, she said, "Then what happened?"

"We went back inside. And then Harry was mad at me. And then he said, he didn't need my help." Draco all but wailed. "I think. But. He hugged me and said he was sorry. So, he's not mad at me anymore."

Narcissa opened her mouth to reply, but Draco cut her off.

"But Mum! Why did he say sorry?"

Narcissa parked the car in the driveway and the two hopped out of the car and made their way into the house.

"It sounds like Harry was embarrassed and just wanted you to know even though he was mad at you, that you're still friends. And maybe he said he was sorry, because Harry knew he hurt your feelings."

Draco flopped down on the couch in the family room. "Okay," He laid there a for a few moments while Narcissa sorted through the post. He sat up, "Mum! Ron's birthday is next week! He's bringing cupcakes. We can have a party for my birthday, right?"

Narcissa lifted a sculpted eyebrow. "If you behave, dear."

* * *

 **Song:** Kyrie, by Mr. Mister


	8. Draco Goes To The Park

**A/N:** OK so this is the last chapter of my pre-written ones. I tried to write over my break during the Thanksgiving Holiday (I was sooo glad to have time off work!), but the words didn't flow. Also, I'm going away on a trip this weekend, so unless I can get a chapter written before I leave, this may be the only chapter I'll post for at least 2 weeks... :(

 **Tumblr:** Chiseplushie

* * *

 **Chapter 08** \- The One Where Draco Goes To The Park

* * *

Narcissa and Draco were on a mission this week to find and visit as many parks-with-playgrounds in the area as possible. Draco received a week off from school for the Easter Holidays, so Narcissa made it a point to spend more time with her son.

It was a cool day but the sun's rays chased away any lingering chill in the air. Narcissa uncrossed her legs and stretched them a bit to get the blood flowing. At Draco's shout, she looked up from her book just in time to see him tackle another boy into the grass. Eyes narrowed slightly, the blond woman immediately questioned if he was having a spat with another child. She adjusted the pale pink sweater tied around her neck and chunky cat eye sunglasses before standing up primly, the flared skirt rustled around her calves as she made her way over to her little man. Narcissa tucked the book she was reading into her Chanel handbag and sighed in relief upon hearing the sound of boys' laughter.

"Mum!" Draco greeted her with a wide grin, limbs tangled. "Look who it is!" He rolled off the other boy, and she smiled down at the slightly flushed face.

"Hello, Harry dear," She bent slightly and graciously pulled the dark haired boy to his feet. "Come to play here as well?"

Harry was still breathing heavily as he brushed bits of grass and dirt off his oversized jeans. "Ummm. Hi Mrs. Mal-uh-Draco's Mum." He blushed, glancing off to the side.

She followed the boy's not-quite-line-of-sight and sun glinted off her sunglasses as she lowered them just a bit to study the trio of boys standing a few meters away.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa gently corrected, turning her attention back to Harry. "But you will call me Narcissa,"

His eyes widened a bit at the permission to use her first name. "Narcisst, Narish, Nar…" He frowned as he stumbled upon her name.

"Don't hurt yourself, dear. Cissy will do, Harry."

"Cissy," He repeated the word a few times, determined to at least get the pronunciation of her nickname correct.

"Harry, let's go play." Draco grabbed Harry by the wrist to pull him towards the play structure, but he was stopped short by his mother's simple hand gesture.

Narcissa hummed and looked around. "Where are your parents, dear? Surely you're not off playing on your own."

The boy shrugged. "My Aunt's house is over there," He pointed vaguely behind him.

A residential area surrounded the park, so the possibility of children running around unsupervised to a neighbor's house wasn't that farfetched. Though she had to admit, she imagined _older_ children running around unsupervised. Totally unsupervised.

Her jaw clenched a bit, but she kept her tone cheerful. "Is her home near by?"

He nodded. "Really close."

"And she…" Narcissa took a steadying breath.

"Mum! Can you talk to Harry later? Please? I want to go play,"

"Draco, we're leaving. We've been out for quite a bit today. (Aw, Mum!) Harry, would you like come over to our home for a bit?"

Draco brightened. "You _have_ to come over Harry! You have to. Please?" He then hugged the other boy before receiving a proper answer.

"I don't -"

"You have to say yes,"

"But my Aunt-" He sputtered, his arms clamped to his sides in Draco's grasp.

"Say yes, yes, yes-"

"Draco," She cut off his chanting. "Harry, it would only be proper if we asked your Aunt first for permission. You do live with your Aunt, don't you?" She asked, finally slipping the pieces together.

Harry nodded, though the gesture a bit lost as his chin dug into Draco's shoulder.

"Right. Before we go, would you go ask your cousin if he would like a ride home as well? I don't feel comfortable -" She looked over to where the trio of boys stood, only to find them halfway across the grass in the opposite direction.

"They're going home," Harry guessed, shrugging. "Or maybe to Pierce's."

"Mum, can we go now?" Draco asked, eager to show Harry everything there was to show him at their home.

"Come Harry, the car is this way." She took Harry by one hand as Draco latched onto the other, swinging their joined hands as they walked.

The house was a short distance away, as Harry said. Just around the corner, and even then Number Four Privet Drive was the 2nd home closest to the street corner. She glided up the walk, just behind Harry and waited on the doorstep as the boy let himself into the house.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry called into the house, leaning a bit on the front door.

"What?" An annoyed voice replied. Narcissa heard footsteps from the kitchen before she saw the woman enter the living room. "Close the door, you'll let in dust." she snapped, and then paused when she saw Narcissa and Draco.

"Erm,"

"Hello," Narcissa coolly greeted. "We ran into Harry at the park. I don't know if you remember, but my son goes to school with Harry?"

"Well, thank you for bringing him home," She replied, while openly assessing everything from Narcissa's shoes to her long blond locks.

"Of course," She waited to see if the other woman was going to invite them into the house. Petunia didn't. Narcissa put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "My son and I were wondering, if Harry could come over to our home for a visit? He could spend the night. It wouldn't be any trouble at all."

Petunia eyed Harry suspiciously, "He's busy."

The boy squirmed a bit even as Narcissa continued, "I understand if you have plans on Sunday. We can drop him off tomorrow afternoon if it's more convenient. Really, we don't mind at all."

"You'll keep him for the rest of today, and tomorrow? He misbehaves you know,"

Narcissa glanced at Harry, who was making no sound and doing his best at pretending he didn't exist, melting into the door.

"I'm sure Harry will be on his best behavior."

Petunia folded her arms across her chest. "Fine. I'll just… go get his overnight bag."

The woman stalked to the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out Harry's familiar backpack he used for school. She didn't spare them a glance as she made her way upstairs, and then returned a few moments later with the same bag.

"Everything he should need is inside." She handed the bag to Narcissa. "I'll expect him back here no later than six in the evening on Sunday," Busy indeed.

If Narcissa was surprised by the additional day in her proposed schedule, she didn't show it. She just nodded and pleasantly reassured the other woman that yes, Harry would be dropped off on Sunday.

She loaded the boys into her car and stowed Harry's backpack in the trunk. Taking a moment to sift through the bag, she pursed her lips at its contents. If she closed the trunk's lid a bit more forcefully than she normally would, there was no one there who would notice.

"Draco, dear. I know you wanted to go home right away but we need to make a quick stop at the shopping center first."

Draco sighed from the back seat, really put out that his plans of giving Harry a tour of his home had been delayed. "Can we get ice cream?"


	9. Draco Gets Serious

**A/N:** Hi guys! I've been away for a bit, but now I'm back. Sort of! I'll be writing a little here and there, so there won't be a posting schedule. I have all the words I want to write in my head but getting them on paper (or on my laptop) is harder than usual for me. Booo...

 **Tumblr: Chiseplushie**

 **THANK YOU ** all who have reviewed and PM'd me. I really appreciate every one of them. Also if you follow me on tumblr, it's quicker to receive replies from me there. I don't use my laptop much, except for editing my stories or Beta reading.

* * *

 **Chapter 09** \- The One Where Draco Gets _Serious_

* * *

By the time the pair of Malfoys and Harry arrived at the Hearth (because that was what Draco called his home, apparently), the boys were still vibrating from their post ice cream high. They ambled arm-in-arm into the great house and Draco broke away from Harry to envelope Dobby with a hug in greeting ("Dobby!"). Harry stood nervously a bit away from the scene, to the point where he tried to be discreet while shuffling behind Narcissa when she caught up with them. Harry wasn't as careful as he thought he was.

"Hey there," Dobby extracted himself from Draco, before addressing Harry gently.

Harry shyly kept his eyes trained to the ground when Dobby knelt down to his level. Harry's gaze shifted to meet Draco's, who was standing behind the caretaker. Draco smiled encouragingly to the other boy. Harry slowly stepped out from behind Narcissa, unconsciously straightening his shoulders and tilting his chin upwards. He recognized the man's name, if only by the stories Draco told, so it wasn't as if Dobby was a _complete_ stranger. Plus the man made delicious sandwiches, so that should count for something. He lifted his hand in a clumsy half wave, before he remembered to settle it firmly in front of him for Dobby to grasp in a handshake.

Dobby saw Harry blush and the way he tried to seek out Narcissa for reassurance, though she stood behind him and out of the boy's line of sight.

The little boy fidgeted, as if he wanted to scuff the soles of his Chucks against the polished floors but remembered not to at the last moment. The older, not yet elderly man grinned boyishly before taking the boy's hand and giving him a firm shake.

"I'm Dobby. That's a nice handshake you've got there Harry."

Harry's face lit up, pleased that he greeted Dobby correctly and then yelped in surprise when the older man yanked him bodily into a warm hug. Harry tensed for a moment before he remembered Draco receiving the same treatment earlier, relaxed into the hug.

"Thank you for packing my lunch." Harry whispered.

Dobby released the boy and gently grasped his shoulder in reply.

Narcissa's voice was lost to the children as Draco chattered with Harry. He and Harry didn't need to hear about the bags of purchases that were waiting to be brought in from the car. He was sure Harry's new clothes would be properly taken care of. And they weren't important to him at the moment.

Draco excitedly pulled Harry by the wrist, intent on giving him a tour of the large house. The tour was shorter than it should have been really, given the large size of the house compared to the Dursley's home.

Draco pushed open a door leading into one of the guest bedrooms (there were 2) and pulled his friend in behind him. The plush bedding, walls and decor were all various hues of forest green. The wooden furniture was darkly polished and pulled the room together, completing the mood and feel. The curtains were already drawn open, the last bit of sun lending its light to the room.

"And this is the Green room, it can be your room." Draco said decisively. "You can sleep here. We have another room but it has two small beds. This one is _better_ because it has one big bed! So you can bounce on it, but don't tell Mum oomph-"

Draco's rant was cut off in a whoosh of air as Harry tackled him to the ground in a sudden embrace. The boys were a tangle of limbs as they wrestled and giggled loudly. He looked up into Harry's bright green eyes and lips stretched wide in an eager smile.

"This is my room?"

Draco nodded, his tummy felt warm and cozy. "But, if this room and the Red room are full, you can share my room."

Harry looked around the room briefly before he nodded down at Draco, pleased. Draco smiled at his friend, before pushing the other boy into another wrestling position.

"Harry?" He rolled onto his side, grabbing his friend by the wrists again.

"Hmm?"

The blond chewed on the inside of his cheek a little, because his Mum wasn't there to tell him it was a bad habit and to tell him not do it. He thought back to their shopping trip earlier that day.

He had grown tired of waiting for Harry, and impatiently poked his head into Harry's changing room as the boy was trying to pull a new shirt over his head. Harry blushed, but if he was being honest, his glasses were caught in the neck hole of the shirt and his face at the same time, and _that_ was more embarrassing to Harry than being caught without a shirt on. Harry was glad that his friend came to help. He wasn't used to clothes that weren't Dudley-sized.

Draco rolled his eyes, but entered the room to help his friend fumble a with the shirt. Neither boy mentioned the yellowing bruise on Harry's side.

Draco huffed a moment, before he said seriously, "You should tell Mum." He loosened his grip and let Harry tug his arms away. Draco moved quickly, covering the other boy's chest with his own, continuing their play. He laid a hand on the side of Harry's black Polo, gently covering the mark.


	10. Draco Has A Lot Of Dragons

**A/N:** SUPER Short Chapter this time. It was starting to feel forced, so I had to stop writing. Hopefully will get the next chapter out within the next few days ...

 **tumblr: Chiseplushie**

* * *

Chapter 10 : The One Where Draco Shows Off His Dragons

* * *

The boys didn't talk more about Harry's bruise.

It didn't come up when Draco showed Harry his bedroom. It got lost as thoughts usually did when other, more significant thoughts caught their attention. Like Draco's toys and books or his massive collection of stuffed dragons.

"You can play with them." Draco said as Harry gawked at the dragon stuffed shelves. "Put them away when you're done. The red ones go with the red ones and the green ones go with the green ones. And the other colors too, but don't mix them up. They don't like being mixed up. But the small ones go on one side first, and then the bigger ones next. The biggest one goes last on the end."

There were books about dragons, simple story books, picture books, and books that were too difficult for the boys to read at their current age. The dark blue walls were tastefully decorated with posters of dragons flying, sleeping, poised and breathing fire. Draco didn't understand what his Mum meant when she said he might have a dragon problem. The only problem he could think of was not having _enough_ dragon-things.

"This one's special and sleeps on my bed. His name is Dragon." Draco shrugged unapologetically at the name. "Here, you can hold him."

Harry put down the large golden dragon he had been admiring and went over to his friend. The blonde handed him a teal colored dragon plush, with little black eyes and seafoam green horns and belly. Dragon's wings, claws were purple and orange vertebrae down his back. At Draco's nod, Harry hugged the stuffed dragon and earned a grin that filled his belly with warmth. Harry agreed that Dragon was the best one.

With less trouble and negotiations than he assumed were needed, Dobby piled the boys into the den for some quiet time before dinner. Snuggled on the couch in warm throw blankets and pillows, the pair watched the first half of Disney's Peter Pan.


	11. Draco Listens Unhappily

A/N: Special thanks to my beta, Severus'forbbidenlove - thank you for taking the time to read the bits I send you and listening to my partial ideas.

* * *

Chapter 11 - The One Where Draco Listens To Harry's Story

* * *

In his 5 years experience, Harry learned there were many different types of adults. It was harder to talk with adults, then it was to talk with other kids. Kids were simple and uncomplicated. Kids didn't make him feel too many different things, pulling him in several directions. Kids either liked you or they didn't and they wanted to play with you or they didn't.

His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Dursley were hard to talk to, because everything he said and did seemed to be the wrong thing. They always made Harry feel like his back was always against the wall. He tried not to say much. They were very different than his Uncle Siri and Uncle Remmy, who were full of affection for their Mini Prongsie.

His Mum and Dad were easy to get on with, he remembered. They were full of love and laughter. They never made him think that he said the wrong things, even if what he said or did wasn't the right thing. He missed them.

Cissy and Dobby reminded Harry of his parents, but they weren't the same of course. They were nice and even though he just met them, they made him feel wanted.

Mr. Malfoy seemed important. Harry didn't quite understand why, and the more he thought about it the less he understood adults. He thought maybe it was the dining room. The furniture was grand, with a long dining table and comfortable seating for six. The dark wood was shiny, accented with curly cues carved into the material. Each straight backed chair was outfitted with floral patterns, and Harry was a little scared to get food stains into the fabric.

Harry didn't really know what to expect when it came to meeting Mr. Malfoy for the first time. Maybe he expected someone similar to Cissy. Or maybe a larger version of Draco.

He had a straight pointed nose, and pointed chin, softened by a small dimple. His shoulder length hair was wavy, half pulled back with a dark elastic. It was clear Draco's almost silvery hair was inherited from Cissy. Harry was sure Aunt Petunia would have words to say about Mr. Malfoy's hair. But he was also sure his Aunt would be put off by the pale blond's thick eyebrows which gave him a constant broody look, so she'd keep her comments to herself. Still dressed in his white business suit (the jacket draped over the back of his chair), and sleeves of his black oxford shirt rolled up, Mr. Malfoy looked something in between a businessman and what Uncle Vernon would call a hippie.

Harry sat to Draco's right, their chairs pushed closer together than necessary. Dobby sat across from the boys and the Malfoy couple sat at one end of the table together, with Mr. Malfoy bringing up the end.

"So, Harry. It's nice to meet you, young man." Somehow, his cool grey eyes still lit with warmth. "Cissy tells me you are staying with us this weekend."

Harry swallowed his bite of chicken before replying. "Yes, sir."

Before anyone could get a word in edgewise, Draco launched into a long and detailed description of their day - from his morning with Dobby to the playground near Number 4 where they found Harry, to the shopping trip, complete with ice cream and laughter.

The adults replied with the appropriate noises before Dobby asked Harry what he did that day. Nerves welling up inside, Harry peeked out from underneath his dark fringe.

"I- I helped Aunt Petunia make breakfast this morning. And then I helped weed the garden, while Aunt Petunia cleaned the house." His voice cracked a little, and drank from his water glass. "And then when I was done, I asked if I could go to the park. So I played there. And then Draco came."

"Sounds like you're a big helper," Dobby said kindly.

Harry nodded and speared a green bean. He said plainly, "Dudley doesn't help though. He doesn't have to earn his keep."

Narcissa wrinkled her eyebrows a bit at the odd way Harry said the last part. "Whatever your guardians said, dear, I don't think it was meant that way."

"It's what they said." He shrugged, wondering if he said the wrong thing.

"Well, if you want to help me in the garden tomorrow morning, I could use your expertise."

Harry tilted his head in question. "Are you going to vacuum and watch the telly too? Aunt Petunia does that."

"Of course not. I'll be out in the garden too. You'll be helping me."

"But Mum! Harry's supposed to play with me tomorrow." Draco cut in.

Harry grinned brightly at his friend. "I want to help your Mum a little, and then we can play after."

Draco pouted at the thought of not having Harry to himself for the whole day. "Fine."

The adults talked a little after that, and the boys concentrated on their food. They had moved on to apple crumble and whipped cream when Mr. Malfoy addressed Harry again.

"Harry, I have a question for you. And if you don't want to answer, you don't have to."

At the serious tone, the inky haired boy sat up straighter in his seat. "Okay,"

"Where do your parents live? It seems like you spend a lot of time at your Aunt and Uncle's home."

Draco reached out and took Harry's hand in his. He didn't glare at his father, because that would be rude and Draco couldn't think on how to do it politely. If you must be rude Draco, his Mum said, at least be polite about it. Their friends didn't ask Harry to talk about his parents and Draco never asked him. No one needed to, not with Dudley around.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand. "They don't live with us." He glanced at Draco, who shook his head. Harry swirled his spoon in the melted whipped topping and focused on drawing creamy designs in his bowl. "I - they - " He took a fortifying breath. "We were in an accident. I remember it was on Halloween. The last-last-one. I mean, the one before… before the last one. It was raining. I didn't get hurt like they did, so I live with Aunt Petunia now."

"Oh, Harry." Mr. Malfoy started to reply.

"Aunt Petunia is my Mum's sister." Harry went on. "But- Mum and Dad made me remember our address, and Uncle Remmy's phone number." He paused and smiled weakly at his bowl. "Because he is the re-respons-respons-able Uncle. I told the police that I wanted to be with Uncle Remmy, but they said I had to go with Aunt Petunia instead."


	12. Harry Helps In The Garden

**A/N:** Special thanks to my beta, **Severus'forbbidenlove** \- thank you for taking the time to read the bits I send you and listening to my half thoughts.

 **Tumblr:** Chiseplushie **-** come hang out!

* * *

 **Chapter 12** \- The One Where Harry Helps in The Garden

* * *

Friday night continued -

The boys were excused from the dinner table and scampered off into the den to finish watching Disney's Peter Pan.

Draco snuggled in his blankets next to Harry, who had squished himself into one corner of the couch. Narcissa joined them shortly after, and spent the evening flipping through the Yellow Pages.

Oh, to actually go to Neverland! The blond wanted to learn how to fly, meet Peter Pan and play with the Lost Boys. To go gallivanting off into the forest, searching for all the good hiding nooks and perfect trees for climbing. He wondered what Harry would want to do first, if they were to ever go to Neverland. Draco peered over his small mountain of blankets in search of his best-friend-for-always, only to find Harry fast asleep. The inky haired boy's glasses were slightly askew and Draco smiled softly to himself. He extracted himself quietly from his spot and went off to take his nightly shower.

~ o ~ o ~

He tried to go to sleep. He really did.

He rolled over. Adjusted his comfy blankets. Moved pillows around. He huffed and rolled over again. He tossed and turned and rolled around so much it was a wonder that he didn't roll right off the bed.

His new sleep clothes were warm and soft. They weren't itchy or holey, or _Dudley's_. They were his. The bed was large, bigger than the bed used at the Dursley's, but very comfortable. He had had a long warm shower. Cissy tucked him in. Everything here was just more than what he was used to. Different and _more_.

Harry sat up, hair ruffled and blinked blearily around the darkened bedroom. He picked up his glasses from the side table and perched the frames on his nose.

He quietly made his way from the Green Room and let himself into Draco's bedroom. Green eyes made out the other boy's distinctive hair in the soft glow of the nightlight, nestled in a small mound of pillows. He closed the door with a slight creak, and padded across the room, climbing onto the vast bed.

Draco was fast asleep, Dragon clutched in his arms. Harry climbed into the blankets on Dragon's free side and scooted close, squishing the stuffie between himself and Draco. Draco stirred and blinked sleepy grey eyes at his friend before scooting even closer to Harry and falling asleep once more.

Dragon's soft head pressed comfortingly into the crook of Harry's neck. His lips parted as he took a deep relaxing breath. More, but better.

~ o ~ o ~

Sunday morning dawned bright and early, clouds shifted, clearing from the skies.

Harry filled his lungs with a crisp cleansing breath. He exhaled slowly, his breath condensing into a fine mist before dissipating into the day.

Narcissa gave him a sidelong look at the picture he made - dressed in a dark long sleeved shirt with wide green and white stripes, sleeves pushed up to his elbows, grass and soil stains decorated his blue jeans at the knees and a borrowed pair of Draco's blue wellington boots featuring a Scooby Doo overlay. He sent her a bright smile before he sneezed, and then wiped a bit of soil onto his cheek and nose.

"Bless you,"

"Thanks,"

"It's quite alright if you wanted to sleep in, dear."

"S'ok Cissy. Aunt Petunia wakes me up early to help with breakfast." He paused and surveyed the flower box. "I think we're done." Harry said.

Narcissa had spent the entire day yesterday casually questioning Harry about his homelife. Subconsciously, he must have known what she was doing but the child was 5 years old, so she didn't dwell on it much. It seemed like he was being deliberately obtuse and she wasn't getting anywhere with the boy, without asking extremely blunt questions. The woman didn't feel like she knew Harry well enough to ask questions that might be thought of as too personal, even at his age.

" _Do you like living with your Aunt and Uncle?"_

" _It's okay."_

 _Later, she asked:_

" _What do you like best about living with them?"_

" _I get my own room. It's smaller than the Green Room, but I don't mind. Dudley can't come inside." He grinned at her._

 _As they finished up their morning gardening work, she said:_

" _It's very kind of you to help your Aunt with chores around the house, Harry."_

 _He nodded. "Yes, but I like to help. I used to help Mum and Dad. It's like being a grown up."_

 _While they washed up and put their tools away:_

" _You mentioned there was an Uncle you get along with? When was the last time you spoke to him?"_

" _Who? Oh, Uncle Remmy? A long time, I think. Yeah. A long time."_

" _And he isn't your Mum or Dad's brother? Like how your Aunt Petunia is your Mum's sister."_

 _Harry shook his head, his thick thatch of hair swaying side to side. "No. He's just Uncle Remmy. I miss him."_

" _Would you like to call him one day?"_

 _The question was met with a lopsided grin. "Yes, please! But not right now. Draco wants to play. Maybe later?"_

Narcissa wondered when it would be appropriate to approach the boy about "later". She wanted to question him more, about many things but didn't want to jump to conclusions. Maybe there wasn't anything … wrong with Harry's home life, and she was looking for problems that didn't exist. But something about the Dursleys rubbed Narcissa the wrong way. She didn't like it.

* * *

\- Fic Recs -

Meant For You, by LumosUnicorn31 (Remione)

Beltane Nights, by Ash-Castle (Remione)

Sharp Teeth, by SableUnstable (Wolfstar)


	13. Draco Goes To The Burrow

A/N: Special thanks to my beta, Severus'forbbidenlove - thank you for listening to my half thoughts.

Tumblr: Chiseplushie - come hang out!

*** Thank you to ALL the new followers and the old followers who have been with me since the beginning.

* * *

Chapter 13 - Draco goes to the burrow

* * *

The Burrow was nestled between a small apple orchard and an even smaller pond. The house was slanted and mismatched, and seemed as though the third story of the home was added on as an afterthought.

Draco wanted to know if it was tilted sideways on purpose.

The many windows were propped open to welcome in the sweet spring air. Curtains in assorted colors billowed out into the day, unable to stay confined inside much like the small party guests.

As they approached the house, carefully picking their way around other parked vehicles, Draco saw an immense tree in the front yard. It was full and rich with thick branches that he longed to climb just to see if he could. A single swing hung from one of the tree branches, swaying gently. In the ground underneath the aged seat, his pale eyes could see the accumulation of many years' worth of skid marks left behind by hasty feet.

The front door was wide open, a large collection of shoes in different sizes piled next to the door way. Narcissa entered the threshold, following the sounds of children's laughter and music which led into the kitchen. Draco followed shortly after, leaving behind a straightened welcome mat that asked guests to 'Wipe their paws', and a line of matched up shoes which spread out from the largest boot to the smallest sandal.

"Draco, dear, come say hello to Mrs. Weasley. Properly now." Narcissa called out to Draco, who was in the living room staring anxiously at the well used couch with its many colored cushions and pillows.

Draco turned his attention to his Mum and left the living room in search of the kitchen. Narcissa had set down his overnight bag with the other's against a wall. More picture frames than he could count hung from small pegs, along with a large faced clock.

He smiled shyly to Mrs. Weasley, whom he had met briefly a few times but never really spoken to. He held out a small hand for Mrs. Weasley to shake and was surprised to find himself wrapped in a tight hug.

"Welcome into our home, love." Mrs. Weasley smiled down at him. "The rest of the children are right through there, mind yourself outside won't you?" She gestured in the direction of the back door.

"Remember Draco, you're a guest here." Narcissa reminded him.

"Yes, Mum."

~ o ~ o ~

Draco picked his way around the adults and patio furniture, to the group of children playing at the end of the short gravelled path. He smiled in relief as he saw the birthday boy and Daphy, glad that Daphy at least was able to come. Maybe next year, Harry would be able to come to Ron's birthday party too. The older Weasley children were there - Percy, the twins Fred and George - as well as children he did not know (or knew only a little bit, from playing together at school) - including little Ginny and others. The children were still in full view of the large kitchen window and Draco waved merrily to his Mum.

Narcissa waved back to her son.

"I think that's a lovely idea, Narcissa. Ron would love swim lessons, and I think Daphne's parents would allow her to go as well." Molly said while arranging small peanut butter and jelly finger sandwiches on a festive tray.

"Your twins and Percy are welcome to join the younger ones," Narcissa replied. "I'm sure there are skill appropriate lessons offered for different ages."

Molly sighed dreamily. "It would be nice to have the twins out of the house, rather than stirring up trouble around here."

The blond woman tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "And Harry as well. The cost of the lessons will be paid for, of course. Dobby and I won't mind carting the little ones around, as long as you and Arthur can take care of the older ones?" Narcissa selected a tiny sandwich and nibbled delicately. "I insist on paying for the lessons. It wouldn't be fair if only Harry's were paid for, and not the others'. Consider it your way of helping me on a little project."

The redhead lifted a freckled brow in question. "What sort of project would that be?"

"Allowing children be children," She said with a mischievous smile.

~ o ~ o ~

After dinner and a very large sheet of chocolate cake, Narcissa left along with the other children (and their parents) who weren't staying overnight at the Burrow.

"Remember Draco, you're a guest here." Draco wriggled as Narcissa kissed both his cheeks.

Draco took his nightly post dinner shower while the Weasley children and Daphne played together. Molly was glad at least one of the children in the house understood the importance of personal hygiene.

Before the sun set and the daylight retreated from the sky, Draco, Daphne, the Weasley children and Arthur set out over the overgrown plants and grasses, their arms loaded with snacks and flashlights. Arthur had two large canvas bags, one slung over each shoulder, which carried a number of large blankets and pillows. Molly stayed behind, saying she wanted to put her feet up while the house had a moment of silence.

Draco tried to make note of the unfamiliar path, but ended up tripping over a stray twigs and rocks instead. The orchard was small, just a handful of acres in size; the property was enclosed by heavy fencing.

"Okay kids, we're here." Arthur announced. "Just let me set up the blankets before you unload your cargo." He said, fishing out a couple quilts from one of his bags. "Back up a bit,"

The kids stood in a semi-circle enveloped by apple trees as Arthur layered the quilts on the ground. Strung just about his height were five ropes stretched taut across three pairs of trees. The ginger haired man spread blankets over the ropes, using clothes pins to secure the temporary shelter as he went. The pink sky started to darken into deep purples as Arthur finished piecing together the fort. While the skies bled into darkness, the lights surrounding the trees winked to life.

* * *

\- Fic Recs -

\- Otters, Reptiles, and Redheads, Oh My! By Ash-Castle (Charmione)

\- Time Travel? Piece Of Cake! By IndieBlue (Sirimione)

\- Circular Reasoning, By Swimdraconian (no pairing, gen fic, time travel, do-over, magical AU, dark!Harry, badass!Harry, lots of violence and gore)

* * *

A/N #2- BTW, I noticed too late that Ron's birthday falls after the Easter Holidays. So I'll decide later if I want to leave the timeline as is or change the Easter Holidays so that they fall after Ron's birthday... -Chise


	14. Draco Plays Flashlight Tag

**A/N:** Special thanks to my beta, Severus'forbbidenlove - thank you for being my second pair of eyes. Also, thanks to Ash-Castle, for helping me work out the plot kinks. :DDD

 **Tumblr:** Chiseplushie - come hang out!

* * *

*** Celebrate over **3000 views & 25 Reviews** with me guys! ***

Thank you to ALL the new followers and the old followers who have been with me since the beginning.

* * *

 **Chapter 14** \- The One Where Draco Plays Flashlight Tag

* * *

Moonlight stuttered through tree branches, quietly peeking through leaves seeking the children as they not-so-quietly crept between the apple trees.

The night's chill settled onto Draco's skin, causing him to shiver through his thick jumper. He peered into the darkness as his feet slowly crunched dry grasses, leaves and dirt. He swallowed nervously and clutched his flashlight tighter in his fist. He wanted to turn on his flashlight, to seek comfort in it's glow. Knowing that if he did he'd give away his position, and Draco didn't want to do that.

A short distance away, he could see the fort Mr. Weasley put up at the beginning of the night.

The hairs on the back of his neck pricked when he heard the sound of small feet stumbling a few feet in front of him. There was a high pitched squeal followed by a heavy thump. Draco recognized the squeal. His smirk was hidden in the darkness.

He silently crept forward and stage whispered, "Boo!"

The high pitched scream sounded from in front of his nose and Draco broke into a fit of giggles.

"Draco!" Daphne admonished, recognizing his voice.

"Sorry, Daphy," Draco whispered while simultaneously trying to subdue his giggles. He clamped a hand over his grin, trying to smother it.

She didn't think Draco sounded very sorry. She thought he sounded proud of his sneakiness.

Daphne huffed petulantly. Though he couldn't see his friend, she crossed her arms across her chest and thrust out her lip.

"You big dope!" She whispered fiercely back. "You scared me."

"Aw, I said I was sorry."

"Humph,"

"Daphhhhy,"

"Shhh, be quiet. We'll get caught. Come on."

Draco sighed, but didn't say anything as they crept slowly been the trees. He blindly, nervously reached out, seeking her hand. His fingers found hers' and he laced them together. They stopped walking, straining their ears to listen for the oncoming footsteps of the next person who was 'It'.

Every now and then the pair could hear Ron's raised voice calling out the names of the group during his search.

"Daphy," Draco asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

She didn't answer right away. Instead, Daphne held on to his hand tighter before she muttered, "I'm still mad at you."

He tilted his head to the side, silently taking inventory of the snacks left over in his bag. The kids left their snacks in the fort along with Mr. Weasley, who promised not to eat their precious cargo while the children played round after round of flashlight tag.

"I have crisps," Draco told her quietly.

The pair stilled abruptly. Draco sucked in a breath in anticipation. What could be Ron's footsteps was heard as the boy expertly weaved around the trees, the beam of his flashlight clicking on and off. Near by, Draco and Daphne could see the fort, the old electric camping lantern giving off a soft glow. He hoped the person coming their way was one of the twins, or Percy. They listened to the footsteps tromp closer and closer. Daphne's hold on Draco's fingers tightened.

They watched as the light clicked on and off, the distance diminishing between them and the one hunting them, until finally -

"Ha! Found you Draco!" Said Ron triumphantly. "You're 'It'."

Draco blinked, trying to dispel the light shining in his face. "All right, all right. You found me. I can't see," he grumbled.

"Oh, sorry." Ron moved the light away from Draco's face. The beam passed over the pair's entwined fingers before landing on Daphne's jumper.

Ron grinned at the sight of his friends. The redhead ambled over to them, taking Daphne's flashlight and sticking it in the crook of his arm. The girl poked her free arm through his. The boys shined their lights while they picked their way back to the fort.

"Too bad that was the last round." Ron said as they walked back, making little attempt at being quiet now that the game was over. "I hope Harry can come next time."

"Me too." Daphne yawned, comforted and happy to be walking between her two friends. "Draco, remember to share your crisps."

The blond made a show of thinking it over, until the girl nudged him. "Do you forgive me?"

"Hey! What about me?"

"You have your own crisps," Daphne said airily.

Draco chuckled. "Okay, but you have to forgive me Daphy."

"Did you scare her again?"

"Yes-"

"He's a big meanie pants-" Daphne and Draco said at the same time.

Ron snickered.

The girl continued, "Okay, I forgive you, you big dope."

"I really am sorry!"

~ o ~ o ~

After the pack of Weasleys (including Draco and Daphne) arrived back at the Burrow, everyone took turns quickly washing away bits of apple orchard, snack crumbs and dirt from their bodies. The twins and Percy retired to their own bedrooms while Ron, Daphne and Draco begged Mr. Weasley to make a small fort for the trio to sleep in together in the corner of the living room. Like Dobby, Mr. Weasley had little to no self control when it came to his charges.

It was late. Really really late.

Ron and Daphne were asleep next to him, with Daphne smooshed in the middle. Draco had tossed and turned, snuggled under the pile of soft blankets, and tried not to chew on the inside of his cheek. Try as he might, the boy couldn't stop thinking about the couch and it's many many colorful decorative pillows.

He internally argued with himself. He was a guest at the Burrow. The colors weren't right.

It wasn't his home. The pillows were different colors. But they weren't just right.

Everyone was asleep. He should go to sleep. No one would see, so maybe he wouldn't get into trouble? Would he get into trouble? The Weasleys were nice.

The pillows. Weren't. Right.

Draco quietly snuck out from underneath his blankets and pushed his head though the flap of their fort. He didn't see anyone, so he crept out into the living room. There was a gentle white glow from the nightlight, moved from Ron's bedroom to the living room for the night. He didn't hear Mrs. Weasley making a late night cup of tea in the kitchen, focused as he was on his task.

When he was finished rearranging the pillows _just so_ , Draco slipped back into the fort. He breathed, now relaxed that the couch was finally right. He didn't see Mrs. Weasley watching quietly from the doorway, smiling gently.

* * *

\- Fic Recs -

\- I Want You To Be My Acrobat, by Worthfull1 (Sirius x OC)

\- Rebuilding, by Colubrina (Dramione, and various pairings)

\- Going Back, by M1sch1efManaged (Hermione x Gideon Prewett)

\- Fides, Spes, and Charitas, by RileyHawthorn (No pairing yet? OC fic)

* * *

A/N: You're welcome to message me on here, or on Tumblr. Don't be shy. THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEW.


	15. Adults Are Confusing

**A/N:** Special thanks to my slpha, Severus'forbbidenlove - thank you for being my second pair of eyes.

 **Tumblr:** Chiseplushie - come hang out!

* * *

Chapter 15: Draco Doesn't Understand Adults

* * *

Narcissa smiled stiffly. She always politely, if a bit coolly, greeted the other woman. She subtly made sure Petunia was aware of the Malfoy's financial stability. She initiated bland small talk.

Narcissa considered herself a patient woman.

She disliked waiting. As school days passed she came to realize that she disliked Petunia Dursley even more than she disliked waiting.

Narcissa disliked Petunia Dursley with a passion, and the more she thought about it, she came to understand that she disliked the entire Dursley family.

She was enamored with little Harry, of course. The Dursleys however, did not feel the same. Though she did not have an inkling of how much they disliked their nephew, it became apparent to the blonde just how deeply their dislike ran.

Thinking back on it, she should have taken the hint when Draco told her he shared his lunch with the boy (along with Ron and Daphne). At the time, she thought maybe the Dursleys were unable to financially support multiple children. When she took Harry shopping for new clothes, she gave the Dursleys the benefit of doubt-they wanted to save money by giving Harry Dudley's hand-me-downs. Narcissa wasn't in short supply of love or money when it came to the people she considered family.

When she saw Harry emerge from class the next Monday, wearing his shabby oversized second hand clothes, she was flabbergasted. He still wore the new pair of shoes she had purchased for him just a few days prior, it was clear they were the only clothes that fit him properly. Affronted, she calmly and politely questioned Harry and Petunia. Harry, bless his heart, quietly shrugged and averted his eyes.

Petunia however, had the nerve to say the boy somehow stole his newly gifted wardrobe from Draco. The clothes were binned (instead of returned to Narcissa), though Harry was able to keep the shoes since he didn't have a second pair. Narcissa didn't want to believe the nonsense. Seething, Narcissa corrected the woman's poor assumptions, but didn't waste her breath questioning whether or not Petunia had actually discussed Harry's new wardrobe with him. Petunia obviously didn't, and wouldn't have believed him.

Narcissa waited.

She was chatting with Molly when she spotted Petunia emerging from what she assumed was a newly purchased car. It certainly wasn't Petunia's usual vehicle. She merrily waved the other woman over to make their duo and trio, her smile sharp and charming.

"Hello, Petunia." Molly greeted warmly. Ginny clutched her mother's hand and shyly peered up at Petunia.

"Is that a rental car? You were lucky this time. I remember when Lucius was traveling for business more often, before Draco was born-he complained about everything when it came to the vehicles-right down to the interior. Of course, he usually hired a driver to take care of getting around. Much less stress that way, you know." She sighed. "Some boys are difficult to please, no matter their age. What ever happened to your old vehicle?"

The lines around the other woman's mouth tightened as Petunia fought the urge to twist her face in displeasure. Narcissa noticed the awful coral pink lipstick Petunia wore did little to hide the cold sore that swelled on the dip of her cupid's bow. It couldn't be helped, Narcissa supposed.

Petunia replied stiffly, "The car isn't a rental, it's brand new."

As if taking a second look, Narcissa lowered her chunky cat eye sunglasses as she peered at the shiny vehicle.

"Oh? I suppose it's an easy mistake to make." She drawled.

Just then, Fred and George scampered up to the women, identical grins stretched on their paint smudged faces. The little ones were a couple steps behind, walking carefully together in a linked chain.

"Hello boys," Narcissa greeted them.

"Hello Cissy," Fred and George chirped in unison.

Petunia no longer cringed when the children used Narcissa's first name, now preferring to ignore it completely. The twins were more than happy to use her first name as often as possible.

"Boys, I will not have you getting paint all over the car. It's enough a mess as it is. George, take your brother and go wash up." Molly admonished.

"Mum, I'm Fred! He's George."

"Oh, you. Go on then," The redhead shook her head fondly.

"I'm only joking. I am George." The pair giggled as the ran off to the loo.

Dudley came out a little later, as he usually did. He nodded politely at the adults, handed his backpack to Petunia and grasped her hand.

"Daphne," Aileen Greengrass called out to the group as she arrived. "Draco, Harry, Ron, Dudley and Ginny." She greeted the children before turning her attention to the adults. "Narcissa, I wanted to thank you for including Daphne and Astoria in the summer plans. I think the swim lessons are a wonderful idea. I'm sure Daphne will enjoy them. We've decided Astoria will do with out the this year. Harry and the others will have a wonderful time," Aileen continued. "Though, I didn't see him at the Ron's birthday party. Dudley, you'll be attending the lessons as well?" She inquired.

"I did make sure to sign up all the children." Narcissa said before Petunia could answer.

"If all the children weren't attending together, I'd be more concerned about allowing Daphne to attend. They seem to take care of each other." Aileen smiled warmly. "I'm glad for it. Since you took care of the fees Narcissa, I'll speak with David about arranging a get together for the children this summer. Oh, and you received our RSVP for the twin's birthday party Molly? Good. We'll be off then. Let's go home, Daphne. Astoria missed you." She said as they turned to leave.

Petunia pursed her lips in a line so thin, her lips looked as if they were sewn together. It didn't hide the cold sore. Narcissa watched smugly as the other woman internally debated with herself. Of course she hadn't consulted Petunia beforehand, but Narcissa highly doubted the other woman would say so. In fact, Petunia had composed herself and looked as if she was preparing to leave.

"We'll also be going. Dudley won't be attending the swim lessons, Narcissa, but thank you for including him. It was very kind of you take initiative." Petunia gestured for Harry, and the boy untangled himself from his friends.

"Petunia," Molly called after the woman. "We haven't yet received your RSVP for the twin's party."

Turning, Petunia stiffened and bit out, "Neither boys will be going."

"Seems like those boys don't get out much, doesn't it?" Molly huffed. "Well, at least summer is a few months away. Harry and Ron will enjoy their summer together I'm sure."

* * *

\- Fic Recs -

.- Constellation Boy, by Ash-castle (Dramione)

\- Crazy for You, by Annamonk (Dramione)

\- If You Dare Challenge Drabbles, by Disillusionist9 (many many rare pairs. This author is making me ship everyone and i have no regrets.)

\- For The Fallen, by Faerieflightz (Sirius x Hermione x Severus)


	16. Draco's 7th Birthday

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated this fic in...9 months... I've been working on other stories, and well, life just gets in the way of the things we prefer to do.

Special thanks to my alphas, Severus'forbbidenlove, Ash-Castle and Henriasownbinder - thank you for being my second pair of eyes.

 **Tumblr:** Chiseplushie - come hang out!

* * *

Chapter 16 - Draco's 7th Birthday

* * *

Though the school year had ended over a week prior, three dozen children played in the Malfoy's back yard as if they were at school during recess.

They laughed and screamed, decked out in their pirate, Lost Boy or Indian accessories, chasing one another on the grass in their search for fun in the sun. Some children, Draco was sure Daphy and Ron included, were jumping and playing tag inside the inflated bouncy house his parents bought for the occasion. Others, he assumed played Pin Shadow on Peter Pan, or were supervised as they clashed their fake inflatable swords.

There were grilled meats and vegetables, skewered on novelty wooden swords, small meat patty sliders, a selection of cubed cheeses and crackers, balled fruit and crisp green salads served in pirate ship themed dishes, and cookies cut and decorated in the shape of treasure, coins and gems. Draco had helped set the tables.

Music and the hearty scents floated into the main house, but Draco didn't pay attention to any of it as he anxiously paced in the foyer.

His mother and Dobby long gave up trying to persuade Draco to join the other children outside. The birthday boy was adamant in his desire to wait for his best friend to arrive. He paced and practiced his numbers, counting the width of the foyer (12 steps) as he waited for his father and Harry. Draco was filled with anxiety when parents called to R.S.V.P., with the exception of Harry's aunt and uncle. In fact, it seemed to Draco that Harry's aunt Petunia avoided Draco's mother as the school year drew to the close. Draco didn't press Harry or complain to his parents about it, though he greatly wanted Harry to come to his party.

It was only when Narcissa cornered Petunia, and politely insisted that Harry was expected to attend, that the other woman relented. Draco wasn't sure how his mother did it.

It filled both boys with a mixture of relief and discomfort. Draco hoped Harry wasn't... Well, he hoped Harry didn't suffer any consequences from Narcissa's well intended actions. A week without seeing Harry was just too long, and he had yet to learn how to be patient.

Draco heard the quiet tires of his father's car crunch up the driveway, and stopped his pacing. He settled near the door, and rocked back and forth on his sneakered feet. It seemed to Draco like his father had been away for an incredibly long time.

Before long, the front door opened and, upon seeing the familiar inky black hair, Draco launched himself into Harry. Draco wrapped his arms fully around Harry's body, encasing the smaller boy completely- oversized clothes and all. He pulled back and frowned when he felt Harry stiffen slightly in his arms.

Lucius closed the door behind them with a click, and nodded to the boys.

"I shall see you boys after Harry gets cleaned up," Lucius said. "I'm going to go find your mother. Don't be too long, Draco."

"Yes, father." he nodded.

Draco watched his father walk into the heart of the Hearth, and before he turned back to Harry. The other boy had his eyes pointed to the floor, his shoulders a bit slumped. Draco took Harry's wrist in a gentle grasp, capturing his friend's attention. Harry tried to smile, but his pink lips trembled instead.

"Happy Birthday, Draco." he whispered.

Draco's nose scrunched at Harry's demeanor. It was unlike the boy Draco was used to. "Thank you. Come on, mum and I bought you new clothes." he pulled Harry upstairs to his bedroom. He wanted to find out why his best friend was upset, and try to make Harry feel better. "I've been keeping them here." He didn't need to mention what happened last time.

Harry eyed Draco as the blond flitted to a dresser that Harry couldn't remember was there the last time he stayed over. Harry sighed and flopped onto Draco's large bed, fingers splayed on the soft blankets.

Harry's vision was abruptly darkened, and he sat up sputtering as he push the entire outfit off himself, which Draco had dropped on his face.

His throat tightened as he surveyed the new clothes, and when Harry looked at Draco, he saw a pair of shoes held in the crook of the other boy's arm.

"We can't keep your clothes in the other bedrooms. They're for guests." Draco sniffed haughtily. "We ordered new beds too. So, you can have your own bed here in our room."

"I'm not a guest?" Harry's eyes were so wide and bright, that Draco had to look away for a moment.

"Uh, no?! You're practically a Malfoy. Mum says so. This is _our_ bedroom now." Draco rolled his eyes, as if it was obvious. "Father said to get dressed. Tell me what happened when father picked you up."

* * *

THANK YOU for all the new followers and reviews.

Fic Recs:

On The House (Remione), by Ash-Castle

Stages of Friendship, Love and Kisses (Drarry), by Babyvfan

Going Back (George x Hermione), by M1sch1efManaged


	17. Harry's Room

**A/N:** I'm sorry for not updating this fic. I still think about it from time to time, but I've been slowly chipping away at _White Knuckles_... Thank you to all those who support this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 17** \- Harry's Room

* * *

Harry swallowed, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. His chest swelled at Draco's words and his eyes burned as he remembered what happened at the Dursley's, and he had to look away from Draco's intense gaze.

"I...your dad…" Harry bit his lip, and anxiously hugged the clothes closer to his chest. "My room, he -"

"Harry." Draco took a step closer. "Tell me."

Harry inhaled deeply and then blew the breath noisily through his lips. "I was in my room when your dad came to pick me up. I got in trouble. I dropped a plate on the floor. When -" He said slowly. "-when I was washing the dishes after breakfast. Aunt answered the door when your dad came, and she wasn't going to let me come." He closed his eyes. "But he came into the house, and I heard them talking in the hallway. I could hear them from my room. He - your dad - was really mad."

Draco's lips pressed into a thin line. He remembered the way his father looked when they arrived, tense and distracted as he went deeper into the Hearth to look for his mother.

Harry felt his face warm in shame. "It was my fault. If I didn't break the plate, then no one would have got mad. Aunt was still mad with me. And then your dad came and didn't leave when she told him to. She got even more mad. She called me Freak. I think it was on accident. She doesn't that when we're around other people."

"You're not a freak!" Draco exclaimed fiercely. "Dudley is wrong, and your aunt and uncle are wrong too. How many times do I have to tell you, Harry?"

Harry shook his head so hard, his dark hair and large clothes swished from side to side. He knew he really was a freak. He had known it all his life, so he knew it must be right. He badly wanted to not be freak, to really be Draco's friend. His Aunt said that his mum and dad were freaks, so of course he was a freak like they were. He loved his mum and dad, and couldn't remember anything about them that meant they were freaks - only that they loved him and laughed with him.

"Harry."

Harry met Draco's gaze with wide eyes, glassy with tears. One day, he knew, Draco would tell him that Harry really was a freak. He knew it would happen.

"What happened next?"

"I don't know. Your dad was talking so softly. I couldn't hear him. But Aunt opened the door to my room and dragged me out, and told me to get out of the house." Harry hugged the clothes and rocked from side to side. Harry scrunched his nose and sniffled. He didn't want to cry, because Draco wouldn't want to be friends with a baby that cried. "I - my room is really small. Smaller than Dudley's, remember?"

Draco frowned in confusion. "Yeah. You told me that before. Dudley has two bedrooms." He recited.

"Your dad got more mad after that. He started talking to my aunt about how my room wasn't _proper_." Harry breathed quickly, gulping down as much as he could. Then he said so quickly that the words ran together, "Draco, do other kids use cupboards as bedrooms?"

The shoes clattered onto the floor, and Draco almost tripped over them in his haste to hug his friend. Harry shook in Draco's arms and couldn't hold back the tears now.

"No, Harry." Draco's cheeks were pink with emotion and he hugged Harry tighter.

"Then why is the cupboard under the stairs my bedroom? I didn't know it wasn't okay. Maybe it is okay because I'm -"

"Shush, Harry." he growled.

Harry sniffled noisily, crying. "I'm sorry I ruined your birthday. I didn't get you a present."

"You're here. You're my friend. Not a freak. Say you're my friend, and not a freak. You're a Malfoy."

Harry whimpered and shook his head.

"Say it, Harry." Draco demanded. "It's my birthday. You have to do what I tell you."

Draco held his friend and waited.

Harry recited wetly. "I'm your fr-friend. I'm not a - a freak. I'm a Malfoy."

"Good. When you're ready, you still have to get dressed. Do you want to have a bath first? I'll wait for you."

~ o ~ o ~

"Lucius," Narcissa gripped his hand tightly, her other hand curled in a fist. "There's nothing more we can do."

"Who knows how long Child Protective Services will see to this, Cissy." Lucius hissed.

"We don't have proof, my love. We reported it, and all we can do is wait." She kissed his cheek. "We can hope that they will do something to make Harry's family treat him better."

"And if nothing changes? If Harry still sleeps in that cupboard? He is a child, not a rain coat."

Narcissa's eyes were cold and determined. "If it gets worse, then we report them again. Or notify the police."

"But -"

"I will not be arrested for kidnapping a child, Lucius." She narrowed her eyes. "You know that they could turn this around on us. Then where would Draco be? And Harry will still be stuck in that awful house. We must be patient."


End file.
